Internet of Things (IoT) and mobile application (app) markets have grown in parallel over the past decade. The IoT is a network of physical devices, vehicles, home appliances, etc., that have an internet address. These devices are embedded with electronics, sensors, actuators, which collect data and then transfer it using an interact connection. The data received from the IoT devices is presently being used to control these devices from remote locations.
The mobile apps on the other hand provide various functionalities to a user of these apps. At present, the different functionalities provided by the mobile app are based on data available over the interact or enterprise data stored in databases. Therefore, there is a need to provide a system that records data from mobile devices, mobile applications and/or IoT devices, generate context data, and perform actions based on the recorded context data.